A typical window includes at least a frame and a sash. The frame is mounted into a wall or other structural component, and forms the outer perimeter of the window. The sash fits within the frame, and holds the glazing, such as glass. The frame and sash are frequently each composed of four separate linear members that are joined at the corners to form a rectangle. Often the linear members are initially hollow. For venting windows, at least a portion of the sash is movable with respect to the frame. For non-venting or stationary windows, the sash will not be movable.
During manufacturing, a single length of a sash profile, for example, may be manufactured at once, and then cut into the individual linear sash members to form the sash. Extrusion methods may be used to form the single lengths. Then the individual linear sash members are joined to form the rectangular shape of the sash. A similar process may be used to form the frame.
If two separate components, such as a frame and a sash, are used in a window, then two separate lengths of profile must be produced and two separate cutting and assembly processes must be undertaken to make the individual components of the window. For a typical window including a sash and a frame with a perimeter of about 14 feet, the conventional approach requires about 28 feet of various linear components in order to form one window. In addition, each sash linear component and each frame linear component require several additional assembly steps in order to form a window. For example, mitered corners must be formed on each linear component of the sash and the frame. Also, the sash lineal components and the frame lineal components are separately assembled into the sash and the frame, respectively. Because the sash and the frame are assembled separately, it is possible for some discrepancies to exist between the shape of the sash and the shape of the frame so that the two components may not fit perfectly together. A substantial need exists for a less expensive, more efficient, and higher quality method of producing a window, especially using linear members.